undertalefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:Metronomica example/@comment-27925882-20161107134229
Так, по поводу сюжета: "Пацифисткий путь. Все монсты свободны и теперь живут своей жизнью вместе с людьми. Прошло несколько лет и Фриск-12 лет(в оригинале пусть будет-7 лет). Некоторые люди положительно относятся к монстрам, а некоторые нет, в часности СМИ. Правительство решает, что делать с монстрами. Через несколько недель появилось сообщение, что монстры могут жить в городе и дальше, если они расскажут, что случилось с 7ю пропавшими детьми. Пока монстры всё обдумывают, Фриск нашли новую девочку. Её зовут-Анна и её цвет души-коричневый. Она очень хорошо подружилась с Фриск и другими монстрами. Позже вечером, на конференции, где Азгор должен был выступить, исчезает один советник, который хотел помочь людям и монстрам быть в мире. Разумеется СМИ сразу же кинули вину на монстров, а дальше становится ещё хуже, кто-то похищает Фриск и Азгор, и другие монстры снова готовятся к войне. Поэтому Санс, Флауи и Анна отправляются искать Фриск.... Сюжет-в основном расскажет больше о людях, об их отношений к монстрам о некоторых подробностях войны, и о прошлом Азгора. Описание персонажей Фриск-кем будет являться (ну, в смысле девочкой и мальчиком) зависит от игрока. Живёт вместе с Ториель и Азгором. Вернулись в подземелье за Флауи, так как в нём всё есть часть Азриеля. Позже будут похищены. Очень добрые, имеют РЕШИМОСТЬ и хотят мира. Является-послом монстров. Анна-она обыкновенная девочка, живёт с мамой и папой. Анна постоянна плачет из-за насмешек над её волосами(они слишком длинные), поэтому она убежала из школы на дорогу, где и встретила Фриск. Цвет души коричневый. Характер у неё весёлый и умной, но она труслива и неуверена в себе, из-за насмешок и полного отсутствия родителей, она иногда впадает в депресию, но благодоря Фриск стала чуствовать себя лучше. Санс-такой же, как оригинале, однако с осторожностью относится к Флауи (есть за что). Иногда он пропадает на неделю или сидит в мастерской. Спасает Фриск и новую девочку от столкновения с машиной. Имеет любовные чувства к Ториель. Флауи-разум разделён на Флауи и Азриеля. Живёт с папой, мамой и Фриск. Азгор-как бы король, но в основном стрежёт газон у школы. После похищения Фриск, снова готовится к войне. Позже расскажут, кое-что из его истории жизни. Характер тот же. Приёмный отец Фриск. Пытается померится с Ториель, но всё четно. Ториель-как бы королева, но в основном учит детей в школе магией для самообороны и хоть некоторые люди в провительстве неодобряют это, родители детей за. Характер тот же. Приёмная мать Фриск. Ненавидит Азгора из-за прошлого. Имеет я бы сказал, особе чувства к Сансу. Андайн-стала полицейской. Характер тот же, но она стала более сдержаной и старается быть доброй к людям. Живёт с Альфис и смотрет, либо аниме, либо.... не знаю... боевик. Альфис-продолжает быть учёной монстров и также соотрудничает с некоторыми учёными людей. Характер изменился: она стала более решительной, более уверенной в себе и менее замкнутой. Живёт с Андайн. Папайрус-стал работать в школе Ториель, но я ещё не придумал кем. Характер тот же. Готовить стал намного лучше. ' 'Похитители-???. heh heh heh..... Hello. I am....welp, it doesn't matter.... yet. ' 'СМИ, правительство и некоторые люди. Предстают перед играком в виде тёмных силуетов с улыбкой или с злым видом, но не глав. люди. Отшельники-монстры, которые не решили жить с людьми. Нейтрально относятся к Фриск, но не к Анне и Флауи. Живут ото всех в "''старом подземелье", как они его называют.'' Королевская гвардия-распустилась полностью. Малый пёс стал-этаким атракциноном для детей. Большой пёс и Догго-охраняют ресторан Маффет. Королевские стражи-.....ну, включайте воображение :D . Маффет-стала владельцем ресторана благодаря пожертвованием Фриск. Конкурент Гриллби. Гриллби-всё тот же владелец своего бара и конкурент Маффет. ' 'Темми-поступила в колледж и написала(напридумала, если быть честным) историю своего народа. Редко выполняет функцию посола монстров. Чара-во-первых я ещё не всё обдумал, во-вторых много спойлиров. Всё, что я могу сейчас сказать-это: постоянно заставляла Фриск в кошмарах использовать RESET. Крайне отрицательно относится к Сансу, ненавидит Азриеля, но оперегает Фриск, если Фриск умрут, то и Чара тоже. Они связаны и это её бесит. " ''Greetings Frisk. You and I, well you know. :/ I want you to do only one.... GIVE ME YOUR SOUL! .............. Well, I just help Asriel, that...that..."whisper" traitor. Let's just RESET?" Позже в игре расскажут их(пол тоже игрок выберет сам) историю.'' Меттатон-всемирная и популярная звезда. Стал менее самолюбимым, дал Бургерпентсу-работу актера и Шайрене-певицой. Напстаблук-его главный и "непотворимый", как он говорит диджей. Юля-ещё один человек. Цвет души обычный, белый. Глупая, но забавная; есть лучший друг--Вероника Мацик. Её отец-один из представителей СМИ, поэтому половину игры будет нам мешать. Юлиана-это моя бывшая одноклассница. Всё, что я написал здесь немного правильно, немного нет. Добавь её в игру тоже, я ей должен приятный подарок сделать. Если кто-то хорош в пикслилярах, сделайте по этой фотографии: thumb|101px|МОЛЮ ДОБАВЬ ЕЁ В ИГРУ!!!!!!!!!! '' ''Дальше пойдут спойлеры, плюс я очень ленивый, однако спрайты уже можешь делать. Похитители-люди, а точнее потомки магов, что запечатали монстров в подземелье. Их план состоял из 2 фаз: 1)похитить советника и позже его устранить, чтоб не мешался. 2)Фриск. ''' ''Так как они обвладают решимостью, злодеем понадобилась это сила. Они хотят использовать её решимость и силу 7 упавших детей (неспрашивайте откуда у них контейнеры с душами, я ещё до конца всё додумал), чтобы избавится от монстров НАВСЕГДА!!! ' Известно имя только одного мага-Аластеир. Немного о прошлом Азгора. В детстве, ещё до войны, он дружил с человеком. Да и ещё королевского происхождения. Её имя-Эбби (хотел связать её имя с горой Эботт). Она очень хорошо относилась к монстрам, особенно к Азгору. Они были не просто друзья, а лучшие друзья. Однажды они пообещали друг другу: "No war." Но из-за происшествия случившийся с человеком и монстром (первый умер от волшебной атаки, а монстр превратился в пыль), лучшие друзья стали врагами.' ' 'Концовки. Будут зависить от нескольких действий и выборов. 1- Очень плохая. Во время финальной битвы, Чара предлагает Фриск выбор: 1)отдать душу и победить босса (он очень будет труден). 2)не отдавать душу Чаре и драться самостоятельно. Выбрав 1ое, Чаре берёт тело Фриск подконтроль и убивает финального босса. Но, неужто это конец? Нет :) Чара поглощает душу финал. босса и 6 человеческих душ и становится-богом, и устраивает геноцид, как людям, так монстрам. GAME OVER )))))))))))) 2-Плохая. Не отдаём душу, Фриск своими силами побеждают финал. босса и появляется выбор: Fight или Mercy. Выбрав 1ое, Фриск убивает злодея в эфире, у всех людях на глазах. СМИ вовремя окачурились и сообщили, что всё это из-за воздействия монстров на ребёна (на самом деле Фриск-12 лет, но опять же пол выбирете сами). Все люди сразу ополчились на монстров, да и с пушками, а не вилами и факелами. Поэтому монстром приходится в срочном порядке убегать из города, те кто не успели-умерли. Месяцами, годами монстром приходится жить в "старом подземелье", еды не хватает и некоторые монстры перешли к канибализму. Даже Чара не рада такому исходу. Фриск, к слову ей-32 года, решает спасти положение. Они хотят заключить с людьми сделку: Фриск сдаются властям, а они оставляют монстров в безопасности, однако два человека едва завидев Фриск, сразу же открывают огонь. Фриск и Чара-умерают. Папайрус увидев это всё, сразу доложил об этом всем монстам. Азгор в ярости решает отомстить людям и вскоре все оставшие монстры включая: монстрёнка, Флауи, Санс, Папайрус, Андайн, Альфис, даже Ториель, идут в бой. Битва получилась кровавой, жестокой, обе стороны потеряли огромные потери, любимые персонажи умерают, но в итоге........люди.....одержали победу. THE END... (тут пусть появится надоедливая собака и будет плакать, а на фоне играет печальная музыка). 3-Нейтральная. Не отдаём душу Чаре и щадим босса. Маг не понимает почему, ведь монстры-это существа, которые не знают милосердия и доброты. На что и Фриск, и Анна начинают говорить, что единственные монстры здесь-это люди, которые не хотят осозновать свои ошибки. После этого они воссоединяются монстрами, а дальше всё зависит от действий игрока. Эта как с нейтральными концовками в оригинале. Самая лучшая: вот это: Аластеир использует последний огненный удар и попадает в Анну и та умирает. Это видят все: и монстры, и люди; монстры уже собирались убить мага, но вдруг появились и СМИ, и правительство, и родители Анны. Мага арестовали, а позже он умер. В конце мы играем повзрослевшей Фриск и идем на могилу Анны..... The End. 4-Пацифист. Для его получения нужно выполнить следущие задания: 1) Помочь Сансу. Как уже сказано, Санс всё время где-то пропадает. Его можно найти в мастерской, а для этого, как в оригинале сохранится рядом с домом Санса и Папайруса, а затем ответить на несколько его вопросов (я их ещё не придумал). После мы попадаем в мастерскую и узнаём, что Санс строит некую машину. От него мы узнаём историю Гастера (она ещё не до конца додумана, так, что присылайте идеи). Позже Санс предложит войти в машину. Войдя в неё, мы попадаем в мир именуемое, как: "Программная ошибка". Враги-это последователи Гастера. Победив их, мы находим самого Гастера, который без боя не уйдёт. (Тут нужно отметить 3 особенности:1)Мы не можем никого убить, как и с амальгаметами; 2)Здесь есть великий артефакт, который поможет забрать Гастера и последователей в реал. мир. 3)Здесь нельзя сохранятся). 2) Помочь Маффет, Помочь Гриллби, или прийти к компромису. Маффет и Гриллби-конкуренты. Из-за этого монстры, также ведут разногласия, кто лучше: Маффет или Гриллби? Пройти это задание можно 3 способами, но пацифист нужен 3 способ. Для этого нужно: сперва поговорить с Гриллби, а затем с Маффет, предложить им встретиться в условленном месте. После этого они начнут спорить кто лучше, а вы должны вмешаться и доказать, что обы лучшие, и нужно работать вместе. После этого их можно встретить в ресторане/бар, где Маффет и Гриллби делят клиентов, как и людей, так монстров поровну. 3)Померить Азгора и Ториель. Азгор и Тори не вместе и это плохо; нужно помочь им помериться. Для этого нужно: поговорить с Ториель об Азгоре и попросить дать ему ещё шанс. Ради нас,она это делает, а теперь Азгор. Азгору нужно помочь со свиданием, если вы выполнили 2ой квест, то место свидания будет ресторан Маффет и Гриллби, дальше кто будет на вечернем ужине? Это будет: либо Санс, но для прохождения это квеста лучше не брать его (сами знаете почему); либо Меттатон с Шайреной. А дальше будет сцена, где Азгор поёт для Тори, почему он её любит. В конце она либо целует, если всё прошло гладко, или же они остаются друзьями. 4) Отшельники. Это уже будет доступно при повторном прохождении. Фриск уже будет будет похищена и поэтому мы игрем Анной. Идём в лес и немного блуждаем, в какой-то момент нас встречает один из отшельников. Так,как мы не Фриск, то разговаривать с нами они не будут, а начнут бой. Их можно убить, но для пацифиста-нужна пощада. Подружиться с ними, вот единственный способ пройти этот квест. В конце они решают дать ещё один шанс людям. 5) Проблема Юли. Да да, я знаю. Я всех уже ей достал, но ничего поделать не могу, люблю я её. В любом случаи; Юля крайне отрицательно к нам относится, поэтому мы решаем узнать почему она так плохо относится к монстрам и людям с которыми у монстров заладились хорошие отношения. Спросив её она говорит, что отец сообщил, что подруга Юли-Вероника Мацик погибла из-за монстров. Посетив дом Юли, мы находим кабинет отца и узнаём, что Веронику убили не монстры, а те самые потомки магов. Отец Юли тоже им помогал в этом, а также помогал в финансовом плане. Мы спешим к Юлиане, которая разговаривает с отцом; мы рассказываем, что на самом деле произошло и даже показываем бумаги, как доказательство. Юля в шоке. В этот момент произойдёт одно из событий: 1) если мы подружились с Юлианой, то она скажет, что ненавидит отца за всю ложь прямо ему в лицо и убежит всё рассказывать маме (она работает в новостях). Позже мы найдём Юлю на кладбище и она скажет, что Вероника для неё была лучшим другом. В этот момент Чара вспоминает Азриеля и начинает плакать. 2)если мы не подружились с Юлианой, то она скажет, что ненавидит отца за ложь, а нам говорит, что так мы сделали хуже. И на уходит на кухню и взяв в руки нож, она перерезает себе горло. "I......I.......I am sorry. I am so sorry. I don't want. I am sorry princess!!! I AM SORRY сквозь слёзы.-это говорит отец Юли. 6) Взаимоотношение людей к монстрам. Монстры и люди не любят друг друга и часто можно заметить их разборки. Для этого нужно узнать в чём причина и......она довольна очевидна. "Они-монстры." "Они-люди." Делать нечего и мы наполняемся....ничем. Но нам решает помочь один человек, который хочет с нами встретится в пещере(это не "старое подземелье"). Попав туда мы узнаём, что человек давно слился с монстром из-за несчастного случая, а люди-моральные уроды его решили застрелить и поэтому ему пришлось прятаться в пещере. За эти годы он понял, как монстрам нелегко и что они также человечны. Он готов рассказать обо всём этом на телевиденьи, но есть одна проблема-журналисты; увидев нашего друга, они устроют такое, что и не снилось. Поэтому мы идём к или Юлиане, или к Андайн. Мало, что изменится в этот раз, если выбрать Андайн, она даст форму полицейского оденет, а Юля даст нам костюм дедушки. Взяв то, что нужно мы идём обратно к тому человеку, вот только появились 2 солдата и начинается бой (пощадить их нельзя, а если убить то квест сразу правалится); мы проигрываем, нас хотят унести, но вдруг приходит тот человек и с помощью волшебной атаки их отпугивает. Мы идём с ним на телевиденье, но появились те самые солдаты, только их 15 штук. Бой должен был начаться, но Меттатон всё останавливает и уводит солдат. Человек (да, я только что придумал ему имя-Джеймс) рассказывает о проишествии, о том что чуствуют монстры на самом деле и все утихамировается. 7) Азриель. Мда. Это уже тупо, но может и это прокатит. В общем, Азриель лишь цветок, без чувств. Анна спрашивает, как можно его вернуть в обычного монстра. Фриск говорит, что спрашивала у Альфис и она сказала убить монстра, и заключить его душу в Флауви. Фриск не хотят некого убивать и поэтому Азриель остаётся цветком. Если вы не выполнили квест Санса, то идете делайте иначе без Гастера никак. Спросив у Гастера, он ответит следущее: одна человеческая душа 'намного сильнее 3 душ монстров и лучше найти человека, который добровольно отдаст нам душу. Анна готова её отдать, однако Фриск её останавливают. Ночью Фриск снится сон о неизвестном человеке, где тот пытается, что-то сказать и понятно лишь имя: 'Морис. На следущее утро мы идём к Джеймсу-тот человек из предедущего квеста. Спросив кто такой Морис, он рассказывает, что Джеймс и Морис-коллеги и он во время происшествия пропал куда-то. Сразу понятно, что он попал в то место где был Гастер, поэтому мы идём к нему и просим попасть в то место и согласившийсь Гастер идёт вместе с нами. Пройдя кучу коридоров и врагов, мы попадаем в "Last Corridor" из оригинала, где мы сражались с Сансом и здесь будет битва с лодочником, который прикидавался Морисом и специально завёл нас сюда. Он объясняет, что мир-это лишь иллюзия и нами управляют. Однажды лодочник случайно умер и попал, как и Гено!Санс в загрузочный экран, а также он нашёл файлы игры и нашёл себя, Санса, Папайруса, Андайн и других и понял, что это может быть полезным и он стал путешествовать по файлам игры и узнавать секреты. Он знал и о геноциде, и о пацифисте, о секрете Альфис, почему у Андайн один глаз и много чего ещё. Лодочник говорит, что нужно нас убьёт, ибо по его словам корень зла-это сам игрок. И начинается битва. Лодочника надо убить, других вариантов нет. После мы, используем душа лодочника для Азриеля. Это все задания. А теперь пацифист. В конце битвы с финал. боссом, мы его щадим и он понимает почему. Он рассказывает историю о войне людей и монстров. Именно маг её начал. Он считал, что монстры-это существа без души; люди выиграли войну, но Эбби из-за старой дружбы с Азгором, приказала запечатать монстров, а мага не устраивало это, он хотел их убить. Однако сейчас он осознал свою вину и просит прощение (можно, как и Азриеля его обнять или не обнямать). И вот и всё, не так ли? :) Появляется Чара и берёт подконтроль Фриск. Их глаза открылись и они стали красными, как и у Чары: "'Greetings! Mom, dad, comedian, Azzy..... It's me, Chara. 'После начинается битва. Играем за Азриеля. Из кнопок у нас есть: Spell, Act, Items, Mercy. Во время боя надо использовать действие: Call your best friend, а если мало HP, то нужно использовать Spell: heal (это уже глупо, тебе так не кажется). В какой-то момент Чару это выбесит и она уничтожет кнопку Act, и нужно использовать Mercy, а затем Чара уничтожет и её и кнопку Items. У нас останется Spell (используем heal и всё). Чара всю битву будет говорить, что Азриель их предал, что он лишь плакса, но Азриеля это не останавливает и когда Чара ослабела, Азриель своей магией востановил кнопку Act, а точнее Hug. Мы обниаем Чару и они начинают плакать....... Чара отдают Фриск душу, но у Фриск другая идея. Своей решимостью и силой Аластеира-Фриск раскалывает свою душу на 2 половинке. Одна для Фриск, а вторая для Чары. Все счастливы и теперь это точно True Pacifist Route.